1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle racing game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Simulated racing games have been popular and well known in the toy art. However, prior art simulated racing games have always been required to sacrifice realism in the interest of economics and vice versa. It is therefore a continuing desire in the game art to provide racing games with improved realism without economic sacrifice.